Love In Hitachi Kaikin
by kevinlegnard
Summary: -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

**Love In Hitachi Kaikin  
**

**By Kevinlegnard  
**

**Naruto Belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Sakura x Sasuke**

**Slight**

**Sakura x Gaara**

**Genre : Romance, drama, etc  
**

**Warning : Typo (s), OOC, AU, dan cerita pasaran  
**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah untuk mengawali hari Senin yang membosankan—setidaknya bagi gadis muda ini.

Haruno Sakura, namanya. Memiliki sepasang bola mata indah berwarna _emerald_ yang sselalu terlihat bersinar. Hidung mancung, bibir yang tipis, dan—oh! Jangan lupakan surai merah muda sepunggungnya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat mempesona. Dan... dahinya yang dapat dikatakan cukup lebar—ups!

Drap... Drap... Drap... Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar mendekat ke tempat di mana pemeran utama kita masih bergelung dalam selimut tebal nan hangatnya.

"Sakura, bangun! Hari ini kau ulangan kan? Kau tidak ingin terlambat, cepat bangun dari tempat tidurmu nona!" Ucap pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Hhh _wakatta ne onii-c__h__an._" Ucap Sakura seraya beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Sebelum ia menuju kamar mandi, terlebih dahulu ia membuka tirai jendela kamarnya agar cahaya matahari dapat masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Kemudian, ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Limabelas menit adalah waktu yang Sakura pakai untuk bersiap-siap menuju sekolahnya.

"Yosh, semoga ulangannya lancar! _Ganbatte ne _Sakura!" Ucapnya pada bayangannya sendiri yang ada di cermin.

"_kaa-san_ aku berangkat, _jaa~"_

_"_Hati-hati Sakura, jangan membuat masalah di sekolah! _Kaa-san_ hari ini tidak ke sekolah." Ujar Tsunade.

"_wakatta ne,_memangnya aku selalu membuat masalah" Ucap Sakura seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Yosh, _ittekimasu_!" Ucap Sakura seraya berlari melesat menuju gerbang rumah.

* * *

Konoha Senior High School, atau yang biasa disebut KSHS. Adalah sekolah elit bertaraf internasional, yang dipimpin oleh Haruno Tsunade—ibu Sakura.

Saat Sakura sedang berjalaan menuju ruang ujiannya, ia dikejutkan dengan panggilan seorang gadis.

"_Forehead_! Hei... tunggu aku!"

Sakurapun menghentikan langkahnya untuk menunggu sahabat pirangnya itu.

Yamanaka Ino, ia adalah sahabat Sakura sejak mereka bersekolah di _elementary school_.

"Cepatlah _pig_, kau lambat sekali,"

"Terus saja mengataiku lambat," Ucap Ino bersungut-sungut.

Merekapun berjalan beriringan, kriiiiinnnnnnggggggg...

Bel masuk berbunyi, seluruh sisswa masuk kedalam ruangan ujian, ternyata Sakura duduk berdampingan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Kakak kelasnya yang menjadi idola siswi di KSHS ataupun diluar KSHS.

Selama ujian berlangsung, tidak ada tegur-sapa yang terlontar dari bibir keduanya., Sakurapun hanya sebatas tau nama dan kepopuleran Uchiha itu, ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

* * *

_Jalan Kasuga, kota Konoha, Distrik Haruno, Tokyo…_

"Aku pulang…" Sakura melepas sepatu.

"Baru pulang, Saku?" Terdengar sebuah suara ketika Sakura melewati ruang tamu. Langkahnya terhenti. Suara ini… panggilan ini… Sakura sangat mengenalnya…

"Kenapa? Kaget ya?" Langkah kaki sesorang mendekati Sakura. Pelan-pelan, Sakura menengok kearah sumber suara. Benar! Itu Haruno Jiraiya. Sekarang, dia sedang berjalan dengan tenang kearah Sakura. Jadi, dia sudah kembali dari luar negeri? Memang sudah lama sekali sejak Jiraiya—ayah Sakura pergi enam tahun yang lalu untuk mengurus cabang perusahaannya yang ada di luar negeri.

*Sakura P.O.V*

Aku mendongakan kepala sedikit untuk melihat wajahnya. Hm… ayah tampak lebih tua. Garis wajahnya terlihat lebih keras dan tegas dari pada terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Kulitnya semakin putih, dengan rambut sepunggungnya yang berwarna putih. Helai-helai rambutnya jatuh menutupi dahi, beberapa bahkan menyentuh alis. Alisnya tidak tipis, tapi juga tidak terlalu lebat, menaungi sepasang matanya. Mata yang memiliki pandangan tajam, tegas, tapi sekaligus mampu memberi tatapan lembut yang meneduhkan.

"_tou-san_…" Gumamku ragu.

"Iya, Saku_-chan… _masih kaget?"

Ia memang _tou-san_! _Tou-san_ tidak berubah. Selalu saja memanggilku 'Saku-_chan_' sama seperti Sasori-_nii_. Sebenarnya, aku rindu sekali kepada _ tou-san_. Ingin rasanya aku menghambur memeluknya, tapi tidak kulakukan karena teringat perkataanku dulu saat aku masih berumur sepuluh tahun.

"_tou-san_ akan pergi jauh, boleh, tidak?"

"Boleh…"

"_Tou-san_ perginya akan lama Saku…"

"Tidak apa-apa, _tou-san"_

"Kalau _ Tou-san_ pergi, kau jangan menangis ya?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menangis, _Tou-san_"

Kenyataannya, begitu _tou-san_ pergi, aku langsung bersembunyi di kamar dan menangis lama sekali.

*Sakura P.O.V end*

"Kapan _Tou-san_ datang?"

"Tadi siang,"

"Sakura, kau sudah pulang? Kau pasti masih ingin bersama ayahmu, tapi bantu _kaa-san_ dulu ya?" Tiba-tiba, ibu Sakura memanggil dari dapur.

"Iya _kaa-san_. Aku ganti baju dulu" Sahut Sakura.

"_Tou-san_, sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu, tapi sepertinya tidak sekarang, mungkin nanti malam. Aku ganti baju dulu" Ucap Sakura seraya melemparkan cengirannya,

* * *

_Saat makan malam_

Makan malam kali ini, Tsunade telah menghidangkan nasi, sup, acar , dan udang, makan malam kesukaan Jiraiya.

Di meja makan telah berkumpul mereka berempat; Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sasori, dan tentu saja Sakura. Makan malam berlangsung seperti biasa, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara, kecuali bunyi dentingan sendok.

Setelah selesai makan, Sakura dan keluarganya berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Kali ini yang lebih banyak bercerita adalah Jiraiya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat untuk menanyakan hal yang telah sejak tadi ingin ditanyakannya. "Kenapa _tou-san_ tidak memberi tahu dulu jika ingin pulang?"

Jiraiya, Tsunade, dan Sasori malah saling bertukar pandang dan melempar senyum penuh arti.

"Ada apa? Kalian ini kenapa? _tou-san, kaa-san_…" Sakura memohon penjelasan.

Masih dengan menahan senyum, Tsunade berkata, "Sebenarnya, _Tou-san, _memberi tahu _kaa-san _jika hari ini dia akan kembali ke Jepang,"

"Lalu, _kaa-san_ memberi tahuku," Sasori menimpali.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?"

"Karena _tou-san_ yang melarangnya," Jawab ayah Sakura santai.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, tetapi ayah Sakura hanya tertawa-tawa. Lalu, Sasori dengan isengnya menusuk-nusuk pipi Sakura agar mengempis. Sakura melempar _deathglare_ kearah Sasori, namun yang diberi _deathglare_ hanya tertawa saja.

Setelah acara mengobrol selesai, Sakura berpamitan menuju kamarnya.

Sakura P.O.V

Pulang sekolah hari ini Sasori_-nii_ berjanji akan mentraktirku makan _ramen. _Jadi, sebelum pulang, aku harus menemuinya di taman, pusat kantor Haruno Corp—perusahaan _tou-san_. Sasori_-nii _menjadi pewaris Haruno Corp yang selanjutnya. Sebenarnya, aku juga menjadi pewaris Haruno Corp, namun, aku menolaknya karena aku ingin menjadi dokter.

"Sudah lama menunggu, _imotou_?"

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Rupanya, tadi aku terlalu serius merenung hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasori_-nii_. Kemudian, Sasori_-nii_ duduk di sampingku. Kami duduk dalam diam sambil memandangi merahnya langit senja, pintu gerbang menuju malam yang menggantikan siang.

Aaah aku sangat menyayangi Sasori_-nii_. Jika ada yang bertanya siapa orang yang paling aku sayangi, maka, aku akan menjawab "Ada empat orang yang sangat aku sayangi dan berarti dalam hidupku. Mereka adalah _kaa-san, tou-san, _Sasori_-nii, _dan tentu saja sahabat pirangku—Ino_-pig_"

Jika di perhatikan, banyak yang mengatakan aku sangat dekat dengan _Onii-chan_. Itu memang benar, pria yang paling dekat denganku selama aku hidup adalah _Onii-chan. _Aah benar, Karena terlalu dekat, jika kami bertemu dengan orang-orang asing, pasti mereka mengira aku dan _Onii-chan _adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan hebatnya, aku juga pernah di sekap oleh para _fansgirl Onii-chan_ karena mereka mengira aku adalah kekasihnya. Saat itu, _Onii-chan _sangat marah ketika tau aku di sekap. Benar-benar pengalaman yang menakutkan bukan? Tapi aku bersyukur menjadi adik Sasori_-nii _ia adalah _Onii-chan _yang sangat mengerti aku, ia adalah pelindungku.

Sakura P.O.V end

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Saku. Ayo, kita berangkat!" Ujar Sasori seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

Sakura mengikutinya ke mobil dan segera duduk di sebelah Sasori. Sasori tersenyum sekilas sebelum menyalakan mesin mobil dan melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, seperti sedang mengikuti perlombaan balap mobil.

"Baiklah, _ittadakimasu_…" Sakura membuka sumpit dan mulai menikmati _ramen_. Sakura makan dengan cara menyeruput hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'sluurp'.

"Saku! Kau tidak boleh makan mi dengan cara seperti itu!" Sasori mengayun-ayunkan sumpitnya

"Kalau begitu, keapa dulu _Onii-chan _mengajariku?" Sakura bertanya seraya menjulurkan lidah, bermaksud mengejek Sasori.

"Itu karena kau terus memaksa."

"Kenapa _Onii-chan _mau saja di paksa anak kecil?"

"Karena kau memang keras kepala Saku."

"Aku selesai! Terimakasih."

"Kau belum bayar." Sasori baru saja menyelesaikan makannya.

"Hari ini, kan, _Onii-chan_ yang traktir."

Merekapun pulang kerumah bersama.

* * *

Saat Sakura sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya, ia melihat dua buah mobil terparkir rapi di halaman rumahnya. Setelah Sakura turun dari mobil, Sakura dan Sasori saling berpandangan, lalu, mengendikan bahu.

"_Tadaima…_" Ucap Sakura dan Sasori bersamaan.

"_Okaerinasai_…" Ucap Tsunade dari arah dapur.

"Saku, tunggu aku!" Ucap Sasori.

"Oh ayolah _Onii-chan_, kau jadi mirip dengan Ino_-pig_, lambat sekali." Ucap Sakura mengejek.

Merekapun berjalan seraya saling melempar ejekan. Saat mereka melewati ruang keluarga,Sakura melihat ayahnya sedang berbincang dengan tamunya. Sakura tidak mengenali siapa tamunya karena mereka membelakangi Sakura. Mungkin kolega ayahnya (?) pikir Sakura. Iapun beranjak menuju lantai atas untuk mengganti pakaian. Setelah Sakura mengganti pakaian, pintu kamarnya di ketuk oleh Sasori.

"Ada apa _Onii-chan_?"

"_Tou-san _memanggilmu" Ujar Sasori.

"Huh? Bukankah di bawah ada kolega _tou-san_? Apa sudah pulang?"

"Belum, cepatlah Saku, kau ini cerewet sekali..."

Merekapun turun kebawah. Saat sakura menghampiri ayahnya, sedikit-sedikit ia melirik ke arah tamu ayahnya. Dan—oh! Ternyata tamu ayahnya adalah keluarga Uchiha. Sakura bukan hanya sekedar mengenal mereka sebagai kolega ayahnya, namun ia sangat mengenal mereka. Sakura sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya dan menyapa mereka. Lalu, beralih menatap ayahnya.

"Ada apa _tou-san_?" ujar Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, apa kau tidak ingin berbincang bersama mereka?"

Oh—ya! Sakura baru ingat, terakhir kali mereka berbincang ketika Sakura kelas tiga _junior high school_. Sudah lumayan lama bukan?

Sakura sangat dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha—Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Akhirnya Sakura duduk di samping ayahnya.

"Sudah lama sekali _jii-san _dan _baa-san_ tidak kesini." Ucap Sakura mulai berbincang.

Saat Sakura berkata seperti itu, seseorang yang duduk di ujung ruangan itu mengernyitkan alisnya pertanda bingung.

"_Gomen ne_ Saku_-chan. Baa-san_ dan_ jii-san_ baru menyempatkan diri kemari,"

"Hn, kami baru kembali dari _Italy_ Saku" Ucap Fugaku menimpali.

"Oh, ayolah, _jii-san _masih memakai kata ambigu itu, menyebalkan." Ucap Sakura seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Selama Sakura dan para Uchiha berbincang, orang yang berada di sudut ruangan tidak henti-hentinya di buat keheranan. Pertama, gadis berambut meah muda ini berbincang bersama ayahnya dengan tenangnya, baru pertama kali ini ia melihat ada orang yang santai ketika berbincang dengan ayahnya. Kedua, gadis ini berani mengkritik ayahnya? Oh, ayolah, tidak ada satu orangpun yang berani mengkritik ayahnya kecuali ibunya.

"Hey, apa kalian melupakan sesuatu?" Ucap Itachi dengan nada sarkastik.

"Oh. Maaf Itachi, Sakura, aku lupa memperkenalkanmu dengan anak-anakku." Ucap Mikoto.

"Eh? Jadi, anak-anak _Baa-san,_ yang bersekolah di luar negeri sudah kembali?" Ujar Sakura.

"Ya, kau benar Sakura, perkenalkan, dia adalah Uchiha Itachi. Anak sulungku," Ucap Mikoto seraya memperkenal Itachi.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Ujar Sakura seraya menjabat tangan Itachi.

"Aku mengenalmu Sakura_-chan_! Aku pernah melihat fotomu di ponsel Sasori." Ucap Itachi bersemangat.

"Itachi_-nii,_ boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Tentu saja boleh Sakura-chan, aku akan sangat senang." Ucap Itachi seraya tertawa.

"Oke, Itachi_-nii_ mengenal _onii-chan_?" Tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Tentu saja Sakura-chan, kami selalu bersekolah di tempat yang sama." Ucap Sasori yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Sakurapun hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Dan orang yang di ujung sana adalah _ototouku, _Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Itachi, Sasuke hanya mendengus.

Sakura membulatkan matanya, lalu bertanya.

"Kau, oh! Maksudku Uchiha‑_senpai_ adalah anak _baa-san_ dan _ jii-san?" _Tanya Sakura setengah tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja Sakura-_chan_," ucap Mikoto seraya tersenyum.

"Sakura, bisakah kau membantu _kaa-san _menyiapkan makanan?" Ucap Tsunade berteriak dari dapur.

"Ya _kaa-san_, tunggu sebentar." Sakurapun berjalan dengan setengah berlari, sampai terdengar bunyi '_buuuuk'._

_"Ittai…" _Ucap Sakura seraya meringis

Saoripun dengan cepat berlari menghampiri Sakura, dan membantu Sakura berdiri.

"_Baka imotou!_ Di rumahpun kau jatuh, benar-benar ceroboh." Ejek Sasori.

"_Urusai ne onii-chan._" Sakurapun melanjutkan perjalananya menuju dapur. Mereka semua telah berkumpul di meja makan, Sakura yang bertugas membawa dan menata makanan di meja makanpun harus berkali-kali mondar-mandir sepert gosokan.

* * *

Setelah acara makan selesai, mereka kembali berkumpul di ruang keluarga Sakura.

"Sakura, ada hal penting yang ingin _tou-san _bicarakan kepadamu." Ucap Jiraiya

"Ada apa _tou-san_?" ucap Sakura

"_Tou-san_ akan menjodohkanmu dengan keluarga Sabaku." Ucap Jiraiya seraya menatap wajah Sakura.

"APAAA?! Jangan bercanda _tou-san_!" Ucap Sakura seraya berteriak, air mukanya seketika berubah menjadi pucat.

"_Tou-san _tidak bercanda Saku. _Tou-san_ melakukan ini juga untuk menjaga hubungan bisnis antara Sabaku corp dan Haruno corp" Ucap Jiraiya.

"Oh, jadi begitu, setelah _tou-san_ meninggalkanku selama enam tahun, lalu kembali secara tiba-tiba, kemudian menjodohkanku dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal? _Tou-san _melakukannya demi perusahaan? _Tou-san_ mengorbankanku demi perusahaan? Tega sekali _tou-san_ melakukan hal ini," ucap Sakura seraya menyeka air matanya dengan kasar.

Seketika, orag-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan terdiam ketika mendengar teriakan serta racauan yang terlontar dari bibir Sakura, mereka semua terkejut, terutama Sasori, ia tidak pernah membayangkan Sakura akan berteriak di depan ayahnya, seingat Sasori, Sakura adalah orang yang sangat menurut dengan _tou-sannya_, Sakura memang tipe gadis yang keras kepala, tapi hal itu akan hilang jika ia berhadapan dengan Sasori atau _tou-san_, tapi jika di pikir-pikir, ayahnya kali ini sudah keterlaluan.

"Sakura! Jaga ucapanmu! _Tou-san _melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu!" Ucap Jiraiya yang juga sudah di liputi emosi.

"Hahaha, _tou-san _menjodohkanku seperti aku tidak akan mendapatkan pasangan saja" Ucap Sakura sarkastik. Kemudian, Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga begitu saja.

Sakura memasuki kamarnya, lalu menutup pintunya dengan keras—membanting.

"Aku akan menenangkannya." Ucap Sasori seraya berlalu menyusul Sakura.

Keluarga Uchiha yang melihat hal itu, merasa tidak enak hati. Akhirnya, mereka berpamitan pulang.

Sasuke memandang jalanan dari kaca jendela mobil tanpa antusias. Ia cukup kaget elihat adik kelsnya—Sakura bersikap seperti tadi. Memang, Sasuke tidak terlalu mengenal Sakura, ia hanya mengenal Sakura ketika mereka duduk bersama saat ujian kemarin. Sebenarnya, tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke sering memperhatikan Sakura ketika mereka ada di kafetaria sekolah, untungnya Sakura tidak pernah menyadarinya, dari yang Sasuke lihat, Sakura adalah gadis yang tidak biasa. Ketika seluruh gadis berteriak saat Sasuke memasuki koridor sekolah, lain lagi dengan Sakura dan sahabatnya, mereka akan adu mulut, yah walupun yang mereka perdebatkan tidak penting sih. Saat gadis lain sibuk dengan penampilan mereka, Sakura tidak, ia akan berpenampilan natural tidak berlebihan.

**To BE Continued**

* * *

**a/n : **Hollaaa~ author gaje come back again dengan cerita barunya yang sangat pasaran, setidaknya bagi aku XD selebihnya, kalian nilai sendiri deh XD Oh ya! aku ganti penname nih XD #muka bangga, tadinya, fict ini cuma pegen di beuat oneshoot, tapi berhubung panjang, akhirnya aku pecah :D

kritik dan saran aku tunggu ^_^

yaudah deh, gak usah banyak bacot, akhir kata, review please :) aku menerima segala macam jenis review :p *tebar bunga*

keep? or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

Sasori membuka pintu kamar Sakura dengan perlahan—agar tidak menimbulkan suara—lalu berjalan perlahan menghampiri adik satu-satunya yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidur, menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut kesayangannya. Ia duduk di pinggir kasur _queen size _milik Sakura. Kemudian, ia mengangkat tangan, dan meletakkannya di pucuk kepala Sakura, dan mulai mengelus rambut Sakura lembut penuh kasih sayang. Sakura mendongakan kepalanya.

"_Onii-chan._" Panggil Sakura.

"Mau menemani _nii-chan_ duduk di taman belakang?" Ucap Sasori seraya tersenyum.

Sakura mengangguk, dan perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Mereka—Sakura dan Sasori—berjalan beriringan menuju taman belakang rumah mereka. Sesampainya di taman, Sasori menjatuhkan—duduk—tubuhnya di rerumputan, kemudian memanggil Sakura agar duduk di sampingnya. Sakura tidak duduk di samping Sasori, namun ia berbaring di rerumputan, dengan kaki Sasori sebagai bantalnya.

Sudah lebih dari satu menit posisi mereka seperti itu, namun, tidak ada satu katapun yang terlontar dari bibir mereka berdua, hingga akhirnya Sakura bersuara.

"_Onii-chan_." Panggil Sakura

"Ya, Sakura, ada apa?" Ucap Sasori

"Aku merasa beban yang ada di punggungku beraaat sekali"

"Hm? Memang kau sedang memikul apa Saku? Kau tidak terlihat sedang memikul apapun huh? Ah! Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang memikul makhluk halus?" Ucap Sasori dengan watados

"Yak! _Nii-chan_! Aku sedang serius! Ucap Sakura seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Hahahaha _gomen ne _Saku, seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu saat ini, kau sangat jelek Saku." Ucap Sasori seraya tertawa.

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu tentang wajahku _nii-chan_." Ucap Sakura seraya memukul bahu Sasori.

"Aku juga berpendapat bukan atas dasar permintaanmu Saku," Ucap Sasori seraya menjulurkan lidahnya—mengejek.

"_Urusai ne Onii-chan!"_ Ucap Sakura seraya mengerucutkan mulutnya pertanda sebal.

"_Hai', hai',_ jadi, ceritakan padaku hal apa yang membuatmu merasa memikul beban yang berat di punggungmu?" Ucap Sasori mulai serius.

"Kau tahu betul apa yang membuatku merasa seperti itu _Onii-chan_."

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu _imotou_,"

"Ck, selalu begitu, aku tahu, _Onii-chan_ sebenarnya tahu, tapi pura-pura tidak tahu, huh, menyebalkan"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku minta maaf, jadi, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan perjodohan yang di katakana _Otou-san_ tadi?"

"Tentu saja, kau tahu? Aku merasa seperti seorang gadis yang tidak akan pernah mendapat pendamping hidup jika tidak di jodohkan," Ucap Sakura bersungut-sungut.

Sasori tersenyum mendengar curahan hati adiknya yang sedang di landa kegalauan itu (?)

"_Otou-san _melakukan itu karena ingi yang terbaik untukmu, Saku."

"Oh, ayolah _Onii-chan_, jika _tou-san_ memang ingin mengadakan perjodohan ini untuk mempererat hubungan bisnis Haruno corp dan Sabaku corp, kenapa tidak _nii-chan_ saja yang di jodohkan, mengapa harus aku yang masih bersekolah? Bukankah keluarga Sabaku memiliki seorang putri?"

Sasori terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sakura "Kau tidak tahu? Putri keluarga Sabaku itu telah di tunangkan dengan seorang pemuda dari keluarga Nara."

"Benarkah? Seingatku, keluarga Nara hanya memiliki satu keturunan yang bernama Nara Shikamaru, apakah dia orangnya?"

"Yak, seratus poin untukmu Saku,"

"Apa mereka tidak menolak perjodohan itu? Dari gossip yang aku dengar, putri dari keluarga Sabaku itu keras kepala, dan tidak suka hidupnya di atur?"

"Tentu saja mereka tidak menolak Saku, karena pada dasarnya mereka berdua saling mencintai," Ucap Sasori seraya menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Cinta ya?" Ucap Sakura seraya memandang langit. "Aku hanya berpikir bahwa aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, bahkan tidak mengenalnya, apa lagi mencintainya," Ucap Sakura menambahkan.

"Karena itulah kau harus ikut pertemuan keluarga minggu depan, jangan memikirkan kau cinta dia atau tidak. Kalian harus mengenal satu sama lain dahulu, setelah itu, biarkan hatimu yang bicara,"

"Bukankah jika membiarkan hati yang bicara itu namanya empati?"

"Jika kau terus menggunakan pikiranmu, itu namanya ego. Itu akan lebih tidak baik dari pada empati,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aaaah, lebih baik kau tanya hal ini pada _Okaa-san_ saja, ia pasti lebih tau perasaanmu, _Okaa-san _juga pasti khawatir kepadamu karena kau tadi langsung masuk kedalam kamar,"

"Hmm, baiklah, aku menemui _Okaa-san_ dulu, _Jaa Onii-chan,_ terimakasih sudah menemaniku, kau _Onii-chan_ yang paaaaling baik." Ucap Sakura seraya bangkit dari posisi awalnya tadi, dan berlari menjauhi Sasori. Sasori memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang berlari memasuki rumah, lalu tersenyum.

Sakura menjelajahi rumahnya untuk mencari Tsunade, setelah menemukan ibunya yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur, ia menghampirinya dan memeluk Tsunade dari belakang. Tsunade sedikit terkejut dengan perbuatan Sakura, namun, setelah ia tau siapa yang melakukannya, Tsunadepun berbalik dan membalas pelukan Sakura.

"_Kaa-san_, maafkan aku telah membuatmu khawatir,"

"Hmm, _daijobu_ Sakura, _kaa-san _ mengerti perasaanmu," Ucap Tsunade seraya mengelus lembut rambut berwarna soft pink milik putrid satu-satunya itu.

"_Kaa-san,_ tadi _Onii-chan _mengatakan kepadaku jika aku terus menggunakan pikiranku, itu namanya ego. Itu akan lebih tidak baik dari pada empati, tapi aku tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan _Onii-chan,_ ketika aku bertanya maksudnya apa, ia menyuruhku untuk bertanya pada _kaa-san_, jadi, apakah _kaa-san_ tau apa maksudnya?" Ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

Tsunade tersenyum sesaat, ia sudah menduga, hanya Sasori yang dapat membuat Sakura mengerti akan suatu hal.

"Maksudnya, jika kau selalu menuruti egomu, maka kau akan tersiksa. Mengapa? Tentu saja karena ego hanya kan membuatmu berpikir baik dan buruknya, serta untung dan ruginya."

"Bukanka itu bagus? Jadi, kita tahu mana yang harus kita lakukan dan mana yang tidak?"

"Itu hanya membuatmu berusaha berada di zona aman,"

"Zona aman?"

"Ya. Zona aman dengan resik kecil dan keuntungan yang kecil juga. Ya, sesuailah. Tapi, itu hanya akan membuatmu bosan karena kau hanya memikirkan egomu sendiri. Kau tahu Sakura, _tou-san _sangat menyayangimu, tidak mungkin dia melakukan hal yang membuat putrid kesayangannya menderita."

"Hmm, aku mengerti _kaa-san_, tapi, aku masih belum bisa mengerti keputusan _tou-san_."

"_Kaa-san_ mengerti, aku pernah berada di usiamu. Aku pernah mengalami pergolakan hati sepertimu. Ya, meskipun pergolakan hati kita berbeda," Kata Tsunade sambil tertawa.

"_Okaa-san_, jika aku pakai empati bagaimana?" kata Sakura lagi.

"Maksudnya?"

"Bukankah empati itu seperti kasihan? Kalu begitu, aku menerima perjodohan ini karena aku kasihan pada _tou-san_?"

"Tergantung."

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti maksud _kaa-san," _Ucap Sakura sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tergantung perasaanmu. Empati bisa juga diartikan sebagai merasakan apa yang _tou-san_ rasakan. Meskipun, tentu saja kita tidak bisa sepenuhnya merasakan apa yang orang lain rasakan, tapi setidaknya kita bisa mengerti apa yang ia ingin kita mengerti,"

"Rumit sekali," Ucap Sakura menghela napas.

"Jadi, apakah kau tetap ingin menolak perjodohan ini?"

"Akan aku pikirkan _kaa-san_,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, hal ini perlu dipikirkan baik-baik karena ini menyangkut masa depanmu, aku setuju akan perjodohan ini, ayah dan kakakmu pun begitu. Hanya tinggal kau yanh harus memastikan dirimu untuk menyetujuinya atau tidak," Ucap Tsunade,

"Baiklah kalau begitu, akan aku pikirkan lagi." Ucap Sakura menimpali

Sakurapun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar. Tsunade hanya tersenyum melihat putri kesayangannya itu.

* * *

**a/n : **yosh, update chap dua XD, gimana ceritanya? gajekah? hmm mungkin kalian akan bilang, chap dua kependekan, tapi adanya memang segini, dan aku buru-buru update karena takut kuota modem abis, dan berakhir dengan aku mager :v. yaudahlah, akhir kata...

kritik, sran, serta yang segala macamnya saya terima :v

RnR Please...

Tebar bunga~


	3. Chapter 3

_Jalan Sugawaru, kota Konoha, Konoha Park, Tokyo._

Hari ini, matahari bersinar cerah, udara pun terasa segar, angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan helaian rambut merah mudanya. Sayup-sayup suara canda dan tawa terdengar di sekitarnya, menambah riang suasana di taman.

Taman Konoha terlihat ramai, hilir-mudik para pengunjung melewati gadis yang sedang merenung di salah satu sudut bangku taman itu. Gadis itu hanya diam dan menatap kosong para pengunjung taman, beberapa kali, ia menghembuskan nafasnya pertanda beban yang saat ini di pikulnya sangat berat. Ia bingung ingin menceritakan masalahnya dengan siapa lagi agar ia mendapatkan solusi yang tepat, jika ia bercerita dengan keluarganya, sudah pasti ia akan mendapat keputusan yang sama atas masalahnya yang satu ini.

"Haaaaah…"

"Entah sudah berapa kali kau menghembuskan nafasmu itu, Sakura," Ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang yang juga sedang duduk bersama gadis bersuai merah muda itu.

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya, _Pig_." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku memang tidak tahu rasanya, _forehead, _tapi setidaknya aku mengerti perasaanmu. Sudahlah, Saku, lebih baik kau terima saja perjodohan itu, lagi pula, aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa membantah dengan ayahmu, jika mengingat kau adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan ayahmu,"

"Kau benar, _Pig_, tapi ini masalah serius dan harus di pikirkan baik-baik, aku bingung harus meminta pendapat siapa lagi," Ucap Sakura lesu.

"Kau sudah memberi tahunya?"

"Ah! Aku melupakannya Ino! Astaga, aku benar-benar melupakannya, tunggu sebentar," Sakura mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas, lalu menekan beberapa angka lalu menelponnya.

"_Moshi-moshi, Sakura, doushite?" _ucap seorang pria di seberang sana.

"_Emm, doko ni? Apa kau sibuk?"_

"_Aku di kantor, Sakura, iie aku tidak sibuk, mungkin pukul empat sore nanti aku akan pulang. Ada apa honey?"_

"_Sepulang kau bekerja, bisakah langsung menjeputku? Urusai ne! akan aku beri tahu jika kau nanti malam bisa jalan-jalan denganku," _Ucap Sakura seraya menyeringai, Ino yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"_Oh baiklah, kau menang Saku, tak-tikmu seperti biasa eh? Membuatku penasaran agar bisa berjalan-jalan denganku," _Ucap pria itu seraya mendengus.

"_Seperti kau tidak mengenalku saja." Ucap _Sakura seraya terkekeh.

"_Baiklah, pukul empat, kau harus sudah siap Saku, aku akan menjemputmu, jaa~"_

"_Hai` jaa ne~"_

Telepon pun terputus.

"Ino, terimakasih atas saranmu, jika kau tidak mengingatkanku tadi, aku pasti tidak memberi tahunya, lagi pula, aku sekarang hampir tidak pernah bertemu dengannya,"

"Yak, kau seperti tidak tahu saja Saku, ia adalah direktur, tidak mungkin jika ia tidak sibuk,"

"Kau benar, kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, Ino, _jaa~"_ Ucap Sakura seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Ino hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabat merah mudanya itu.

* * *

_Jalan Ameterasu, Kota Konoha, Magnolia Cafe, Tokyo._

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sakura."

"Oh, ayolah, apa kau tidak ingin memesankan aku minuman, kau masih tetap pelit." Ucap Sakura seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, cerewet seperti biasanya, kau ingin memesan apa _Honey?"_

"Aku hanya ingin memesan cappuccino saja, dan berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu Kakashi-_jii-san_!"

Kakashi memanggil pelayan _café_ lalu memesankan minuman untuk Sakura. Lalu menimpali perkataan Sakura.

"Dan bisakah kau tidak berteriak Sakura, suaramu benar-benar tidak enak di dengar," Ucap Kakashi seraya tertawa.

"Ini suaraku _jii-san, _lalu apa masalahnya denganmu?" Ucap Saua seraya menggeram.

Setelah pelayan _café _meletakkan pesanan mereka, Kakashi melanjutkan percakapan ringan mereka.

"Santailah keponakanku tersayang, sudah lama kita tidak menikmati waktu berdua seperti ini, apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Ucap Kakashi berpura-pura merajuk.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, "Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu _jii-san_, kau bahkan tidak memberiku kabar, mengirimkan aku e-mail pun tidak,"

"_Gomen, _kau tahu, aku orang yang sibuk Saku,"

"Berhentilah berkata-kata seolah kau orang yang paling sibuk _jii-san_,"

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, sepertinya itu penting" Ucapa Kakashi—mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sakura hampir saja lupa akan tujuan awalnya menemui Kakashi, "Kau sudah mendapat kabar tentang perjodohanku dengan kelurga Sabaku?"

Kakashi terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura, _well _sepertinya ia tidak tahu menahu tentang berita ini, "Aku tidak mengetahuinya Sakura,"

"Hhh, kukira kau sudah mengetahuinya," Ucap Sakura seraya menghela napas.

"Biar aku tebak, pasti ayahmu mengatakannya dengan tiba-tiba dan tidak ingin mendengar penolakan darimu,"

"Kau tahu itu, _Jii-san_. Sejujurnya aku marah dengan keputusan _tou-san _yang satu ini, ia baru saja pulang setelah enam tahun meninggalkanku, lalu, ia kembali dan tiba-tia ingin menjodohkan aku, bagaimana aku tidak marah dengannya," Ucap Sakura, pandangannya berubah menjadi sendu, tidak seceria saat awal mereka bertemu.

Kakashi menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura—memberi semangat.

"Jangan sedih, aku akan coba berbicara dengan ayahmu." Ucap Kakashi seraya tersenyum.

"Aku tahu, kau yang terbaik, setelah Sasori-_nii_ tentunya." Ujar Sakura kembali ceria.

"Mengapa aku yang kedua?"

"Tentunya karena kau orang kedua yang sangat mengertiku setelah _Onii-chan_,"

"Ayo pulang, ini hamper malam." Ucap Kakashi seraya beranjak dari duduknya—diikuti dengan Sakura yang juga beranjak dari duduknya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar _café._

"Kapan kau akan menginap di rumahku lagi, sudah lama kau tidak kerumahku."

"Merindukan tidur bersamaku—eh?—mungkin minggu depan aku akan menginap di rumahmu, sekalian membicarakan tentang perjodohanmu,"

"Cih! Bermimpi saja kau _jii-san _mesum!" Ucap Sakura seraya memukul bahu Kakashi—main-main.

"_Calm down baby_, aku hanya bercanda, tapi, jika kau menganggapnya serius juga tidak apa-apa" Ucap Kakashi seraya terkekeh.

Sakura hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, jika sudah berhadapan dengan paman mesumnya ini, dia benar-benar di buat tidak berkutik.

_Jalan Kasuga, Kota Konoha, Distik Haruno, Tokyo._

Mobil Lamborghini Aventador berwarna silver itu berhenti di depan rumah megah keluarga Haruno, seorang gadis berpakaian sekolah turun dari mobil itu.

"Kau tidak ingin mampir dulu, _jii-san_?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak, ini sudah malam."

"Hati-hati di jalan, jangan mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, lebih baik kau sampai rumah terlambat, dari pada kau kecelakaan,"

"Iya, iya… Dasar cerewet, kau seperti istriku saja,"

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki istri? Kekasih saja kau tidak punya," Ucap Sakura sarkastik.

Kakashi hanya tertawatanpa menanggapi perkataan Sakura, lalu, ia menepuk pucuk kepala pinknya dan memeluk Sakura—tanda perpisahan—tidak lupa sebuah kecupan ia hadiahkan di dahi lebar Sakura.

"Cepat masuk, nanti kau sakit,"

Sakura mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah. Kakashi pun melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Haruno.

* * *

"_Tadaima…_" Ucap Sakura pelan

"_Okaerinasai, _Sakura_-chan_." Ucap Sasori menyambut kedatangan adiknya, Sakura mengabaikan Sasori dan berlalu menuju kamarnya. Ia sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak cukup baik. Sasori yang heran dengan perilaku adiknya pun segera menyusul Sakura. Ia menahn tangan adiknya agar tetap berada di sana.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasori.

"Tidak apa-apa, lepaskan aku _Onii-chan_." Ucap Sakura seraya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasori dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku lepaskan, jika kau ingin memberi tahu, kau kenapa, dan—oh! Kau dari mana, ini sudah malam, dank au baru pulang?" Ucap Sasori dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Kau tahu akau kenapa, kemana _tou-san _dan _kaa-san?_"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Mereka pergi menghadiri pertemuan keluarga."

"Aku lelah, biarkan aku istirahat." Ucap Sakura seraya melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasori yang mulai mengendur.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku sudah makan dengan _jii-san."_

Bohong. Sasori tahu Sakura berbohong padanya. Ia tidak bodoh, ia tahu apa yang menyebabkan Sakura seperti ini.

* * *

Minggu pagi, adalah hari paling membahagiakan bagi orang-orang di seluruh dunia, karena pada hari itu, mereka terbebas dari segala aktifitas yang melelahkan. Namun berbeda dengan pemeran cerita kita dengan warna rambutnya yang—errr—sedikit nyentrik ini. Ia bahkan bangun lebih awal dari biasanya, karena ia akan melakukan _jogging_. Ia mengenakan kaus berlengan pendek berwarna biru tua polos, di padukan dengan celana training pendek berwarna biru tua pula. Setelah selesai menguncir rambutnya dengan gaya _ponytail_, ia segara mengenakan sepatu _nike _berwarna pink-hitam. Lalu, mematut dirinya di depan cermin sebentar untuk melihat penampilannya, setelah dirasanya sudah cocok, ia keluar dari kamarnya.

Di tengah perjalanannya melakukan _jogging_, ia bertemu dengan seorang pria berpostur tinngi tegap, dan tampang di atas rata-rata, sedang duduk di bangku taman. Dilihat dari jauh pun ia sudah bisa menebak, itu pasti senpainya a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura pun menghampirinya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini, _senpai_?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati, pasalnya, ia belum pernah terlibat percakapan dengan _senpai_ nya ini. Jadi, ia sedikit segan.

"Hnn."

Sakura di buat kebingungan dengan respon Sasuke. "Etto… 'Hn' itu maksudnya apa?" Ucap Sakura polos.

Sasuke mendengus sesaat, "Kau boleh duduk di sana Haruno." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"_Arigatou senpai_." Lalu, ia mendudukan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Mereka duduk dalam diam, Sakura benar-benar merasa bosan dengan situasi yang seperti ini. _Damn it!_ Sakura itu, tipe gadis yang berisik, jadi, ia paling canggung jika diam-diaman seperti ini. Akhirnya, ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka obrolan.

"Kau sendirian, _senpai?"_

* * *

_a/n : sebelumya, saya mau minta maaf dengan kalian, karena chapter 2 kemarin banyak sekali typo, dan sangat pendek,. chap 2, saya publish, tanpa di baca ulang, beta reader saya pun, tidak saya beri tahu tentang chap 2. jadi, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. untuk review, maaf belum sempat saya balas satu persatu, karena saya juga harus mengejar waktu untuk mengetik serta mempublish chap 3 ini. mungkin, minggu depan akan setelah saya selesai semesteran, akan saya balas. akhir kata RnR please..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Love In Hitachi Kaikin  
**

.

.

.

**Kevin Legnard  
**

.

.

.

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SasuSaku  
**

**Romance. Drama.**

**Rate T**

**Alternative Character. Typo(s).****  
**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke menghela nafas sebentar, "Apakah kau melihat ada orang lain di sini selain aku, Haruno?" Ucap Sasuke dingin dengan pandangan mata yang tajam.

Sakura setengah bergidik mendengar jawaban Sasuke 'Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan, aku bertanya seperti itu karena kau tidak memulai percakapan, bodoh!' Ucap _inner _Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku melihat orang lain selain dirimu, _senpai_," Ucap Sakura sarkastik

Kedua alis Sasuke saling bertautan, terdengar dengusan dari Sasuke, "Kalau begitu, kau melihat siapa lagi, HA-RU-NO?"

"Ckckck, dari gossip yang kudengar, kau adalah seorang jenius, tapi, ternyata kau bodoh, benar-benar berbanding terbalik dari gossip yang aku dengar, huh, _baka!_" Ucap Sakura seraya menjulurkan lidahnya—meledek.

Gurat-gurat kekesalan muncul di dahi Sasuke. Baiklah, nampaknya, kesabaran Sasuke sedang diuji oleh gadis ini, berani sekali ia mengatakan Sasuke bodoh, dengan nada mengejek, hey! Seumur hidupnya, tidak ada yang mengatainya bodoh—kecuali Naruto tentunya.

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang merepotkan, cerewet, dan menyebalkan, Haruno, aku hanya bertanya siapa orang yang kau lihat selain aku, bukannya gossip apa yang pernah kau dengar tentang aku." Baiklah, nampaknya Sasuke benar-benar _out of character_ sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu, _senpai_?" Ujar Sakura dengan nada setengah menggoda.

"Cepat katakan, kau tidak ingin mati konyolkan?"

"Huh? Mati konyol? Apa-apaan itu, kau itu sedang bicara dengan seorang gadis, jadi, kau harus berbicara dengan lembut, sopan, dan penuh kasih sayang." Ucap Sakura seraya tertawa renyah.

"Teruslah bermimpi, Haruno, dan topik pembicaraan kita tadi bukan ini! Berhenti membuatku terus berbicara!"

Oh ayolah Sasuke, kau yang terus-terusan membalas perkataan gadis ini sejak tadi.

"Ehm... baiklah, kembali ketopik awal, aku benar-benar melihat seseorang selain dirimu disini," Ucap Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat-buat serius.

"Hn?"

"Aku melihat bayanganmu bodoh! Kau memang terlihat sendiri, namun, bayanganmu terus mengikutimu, itulah yang membuat manusia tidak sendiri."

"Itukah filosofimu? Filosofi yang konyol,"

"Hey! Berhenti mengejekku, kau sendiri, tidak lebih baik dari aku," Ucap Sakura seraya menggembungkan pipinya. Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu melanjutkan joggingnya.

"Hey, kau mau kemana, _senpai_?" Sasuke tidak menjawab, tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Huh, dasar, _senpai_ pantat ayam menyebalkan!"

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan makian Sakura, ia tetap melanjutkan joggingnya, seraya memasang earphone dan mendengarkan musik. Disisi lain, Sakura menyumpah-serapahi Sasuke. See? Di awal pertemuan saja, mereka tidak akur, bagaimana pertemuan selanjutnya?

* * *

"_Tadaima…"_

_ "Okaeri, _kau jogging?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, namun memberi anggukan sebagai jawabannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?"

"Kau tidak bilang ingin ikut jogging."

"Biasanya juga seperti itu, tapi kau tetap membangunkan aku,"

"Aku malas,"

"Kau berubah,"

"Aku tidak berubah,"

"Tapi kenyataannya kau berubah," Sasori menaikan suaranya satu oktaf.

"Tidak," Ucap Sakura seraya menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasori.

"Aku melihatnya Sakura, meskipun kau menyangkal, sekeras apapun kau mencoba menyembunyikannya, aku dapat membacanya! Aku tetap bisa melihatnya, karena aku, kakakmu, orang yang memiliki ikatan batin denganmu," Ucap Sasori menurunkan suaranya.

"Aku tidak berubah, _Onii-chan_, aku… hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri, untuk memikirkan jalan keluar, ah tepatnya keputusan apa yang akan aku ambil, tiga hari lagi pertemuan itu akan di adakan, bukan? Pastinya semua berharap banyak kepadaku," Ucap Sakura seraya memandang langit. Kemudian ia meninggalkan Sasori yang masih menundukkan kepalanya—mencerna kata-kata Sakura. Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya, dan segera menuju toilet untuk mandi serta menyegarkan pikirannya. Sakura mengakui, ia memang sedikit berubah, sejak ia diberi kabar tentang perjodohan itu, tapi ia tidak menyangka orang-orang akan sadar atas perubahan kecil itu.

Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Haruno.

"Sakura, bisakah pulang sekolah nanti kau berkunjung ke rumah keluarga, Uchiha?"

"Emmm, mungkin bisa, _kaa-san,_ sepertinya aku tidak ada janji dengan Ino atau Hinata."

"Kalau begitu, datanglah kesana _, _ada sesuatu yang akan di berikan Mikoto kepadaku, tapi, aku tidak bisa kesana, _kaa-san _ada rapat penting,"

"Hhhh, selalu begitu, ada titipan pesan untuk bibi Mikoto?" Ucap Sakura seraya memutar matanya bosan.

"Sampaikan saja salamku padanya, hey! Kau tidak sopan, memutar matamu di depan orang tuamu"

"Baiklah, aku berangkat, _kaa-san_." Ucap Sakura seraya melesat melewati gerbang rumahnya, Tsunade hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakan anak gadisnya itu, padahal, Sakura sudah dewasa dan sebentar lagi akan bertunangan, mengingat kata 'tunangan' ia jadi penasaran, apakah Sakura sudah menentukan keputusannya? Sepertinya Tsunade akan menanyakannya nanti malam. Saat Tsunade tengah melamunkan anak gadisnya itu, putra sulungnya angkat bicara.

"_Ne, kaa-san_... akhir-akhir ini, Sakura terlihat aneh, ia lebih senang menyendiri, dan lebih pendiam, aku khawatir dengannya,"

Tsunade terdiam sesaat, lalu menjawab, "Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak melihat satu keanehan dari Sakura," Bohong, Tsunade bukannya tidak melihat, ia melihat, bahkan sangat jelas keanehan itu terlihat.

"Kalau begitu _kaa-san _berbohong kepadaku, aku tau, _kaa-san _pasti melihatnya, tapi, _kaa-san _pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya," Ucap Sasori.

"Ternyata putraku tidak bisa di bohongi," Ucap Tsunade seraya tersenyum, membuat kedua bola matanya yang indah itu, sedikit tertarik.

"Aku... tidak ingin terus-terusan melihat Sakura seperti itu, aku merasa, seperti kehilangan matahariku,"

Tsunade menghela nafas, "Aku tau kau sedih, kau pikir _kaa-san_ tega melihat ia terus-terusan seperti itu? Aku ibunya, Sasori. Kau sedih? Aku jauh lebih sedih, namun, ini sudah menjadi keputusan mutlak _tou-san _mu."

"Jika _kaa-san _berbicara dengan _tou-san_, tidak mungkin _tou-san _tidak merubah keputusannya,"

"Kau pikir aku hanya berdiam diri? Aku sudah mencoba berbicara dengannya, tapi keputusannya tidak bisa di ganggu! Aku juga menyayangi Sakura, melebihi kasih sayangmu kepada Sakura, tapi aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Ucap Tsunade dengan nada yang keras, lalu perlahan-lahan melembut.

"_Gomen,_ aku akan pergi," Ucap Sasori, lalu meninggalkan meja makan.

Tsunade beringsut menduduki salah satu kursi, lalu menangis.

"_Ohayou, forehead_, kau kelihatan lemas sekali, ini masih pagi bodoh, tapi wajahmu sudah suram begitu," Ucap Ino dengan penuh semangat.

"Kau yang terlalu bersemangat, _pig_. Jadi, apa yang membuatmu sesemangat ini, hm?" Ucap Sakura seraya duduk di kursinya.

"Kau tidak tau, Sakura? Satu minggu lagi akan di adakan pemilihan tokoh drama yang akan di mainkan saat festival tahunan sekolah, ayolah, kau benar-benar bodoh, _forehead._" Ucap Ino seraya menyentil jidat lebar Sakura.

"Awww, sakit, bodoh! Kenapa kau sangat suka menyentil jidatku, heh?" Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Hehehe, habisnya, jidatmu sangat menggoda untuk disentil, Sakura." Ucap Ino dengan wajah tanpa dosa miliknya.

"Ck! Berhenti mengolok-olok jidatku, kemana, Hinata? Sudah dua hari ia tidak masuk sekolah," Ucap Sakura seraya memutar-mutar kepalanya, untuk mencari sosok Hinata—sahabatnya.

"Ohh, bahkan kau tidak tahu kemana perginya sahabatmu, Sakura, ckckck kau benar-benar keterlaluan, inilah sebabnya jika kau terus-terusan memikirkan masalahmu sendiri, seolah-olah dunia hanya berputar di sekelilingmu," Ucap Ino sinis.

` "Hey! Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Oh yeah, sekarang ia mencoba mengelak dari kenyataannya."

"Berhenti mengolok-olokku, _pig._"

Dan perdebatan itu terus berlangsung hingga bel masuk berbunyi.

* * *

_ Jalan Tawara, Kota Konoha, Distrik Uchiha, Tokyo._

Sakura memasuki kompleks perumahan keluarga Uchiha, tempat ini benar-benar sejuk, itulah yang ada di pikiran Sakura. Setelah tigapuluh menit ia menempuh perjalanan, akhirnya ia sampai di depan bangunan megah bergaya eropa dengan lambang kipas besar pada pagar bangunan tersebut. Sakura menekan bel, lalu, gerbang itu terbuka dengan otomatis, ia di sambut oleh penjaga rumah itu, dan menanyakan identitas serta keperluannya.

"_Sumimasen_..." Ucap Sakura pelan, kemudian, ia di sambut oleh lima orang maid yang bekerja di rumah tersebut.

"_Okaeri, _Sakura_ –chan,"_

"_Baa-san _tahu, aku yang akan datang?" Ucap Sakura bingung.

"Tentu saja, Tsunade sudah menelponku, tadi,"

"Silahkan duduk, Sakura_‑chan_, anggap saja rumah sendiri…"

Bola mata Sakura mengelilingi setiap sudut rumah itu, sudah lumayan lama Sakura tidak berkunjung ke rumah keluarga ini, tidak ada yang berubah dari rumah ini, kecuali, foto-foto yang menghiasi dinding ruang tamu itu, sepertinya foto-foto itu sedikit bertambah. Setelah Mikoto memberikan titipan itu, Sakura berpamitan pulang.

"Aku akan pulang, _baa-san_,"

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal lebih lama lagi, _Sakura-chan_?"

"Aku ada janji dengan Sasori_-nii_, _baa-san_," Ucap Sakura terpaksa berbohong.

"_yappari, _kalau begitu, kau akan di antar pulang oleh Sasuke,"

"Eeeeh, tidak usah, _baa-san_, itu akan merepotkannya,"

"Tidak akan, Sasuke, bisakah kau mengantar Sakura pulang?" Tanya Mikoto kepada Sasuke yang kebetulan lewat di ruang tamu.

"Hn," Ucap Sasuke, lalu mengambil kunci motornya dari atas nakas. Mau tidak mau Sakura mengikutinya.

"Antar Sakura sampai di rumah dengan keadaan utuh, Sasuke,"

"Hn," Ucap Sasuke seraya memberikan helm kepada Sakura dan memakai helmnya sendiri, Sasuke menaiki motornya, kemudian menghidupkan mesin motor dan memerintah Sakura untuk menaiki motornya, Sasuke pun melajukan motornya. Selama perjalanan berlangsung, suasananya benar-benar hening. Sakura pun sampai di rumahnya.

"_Arigatou, senpai, gomen _merepotkanmu."

"Hn,"

"Hati-hati di jalan, _senpai,_"

"Hn, masuklah," Sakura sedikit berjengit mendengar kata-kata Sasuke "jangan salah paham, jika kau diculik aku yang akan di salahkan oleh _kaa-san_," Ucap Sasuke menambahkan ketika melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Hei! Kau pikir aku anak kecil? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri! Dan kalimat mu itu, argh! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, seperti aku akan tertarik kepadamu saja,"

Sasuke menahan tawanya mendengar pernyatan Sakura, lalu ia berhasil menguasai dirinya dan menjawab."Terserah, aku pulang," Ucap Sasuke seraya melajukan motornya meninggalkan kompleks perumahan keluarga Haruno, setelah Sasuke tidak terlihat lagi, barulah Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

* * *

**a/n :** hai hai, author comeback again, Gimana Chap 4 ini? masih adakah typo? hontouni gomenasai, untuk yang kemaren-kemaren typo bertebaran T_T ini udah di usahain biar gak typo, jadi, gi mana hasilnya? segala bentuk review aku terima :) beri kritikan yang membangun, bukan menjatuhkan :)

akhir kata... Review please...


	5. Chapter 5

**Love In Hitachi Kaikin  
**

.

.

.

**Kevin Legnard  
**

.

.

.

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SasuSaku  
**

**Romance. Drama.**

**Rate T**

**Alternative Character. Typo(s).****  
**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

* * *

_Jalan Kazuka, Kota Minato, Distrik Minato, Tokyo._

Sakura memandang sekelilingnya. Kota Tokyo masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengantuk. Bangunan-bangunan di sepanjang jalan seakan sedang berlomba-lomba menerangi seluruh kota, membujuk orang-orang untuk menikmati indahnya suasana malam musim panas di ibukota Jepang yang menakjubkan itu. Meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun menetap di Tokyo, Sakura masih terkagum-kagum pada suasana kota ini. Jam memang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat, namun jalanan masih dipenuhi pejalan kaki dan mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalang. Aroma makanan tercium dari restoran Jepang di depan sana, lagu disko terdengar samar-samar dari toko musik di sampingnya, suara orang-orang yang berbicara, berteriak, dan tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa kepalanya pusing. Lalu pandangannya berhenti pada restoran kecil di seberang jalan. Ia memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke restoran itu.

Ia menyesap minumannya pelan dan memandang ke luar jendela. Udara malam berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Ada yang hilang. Keningnya berkerut samar. Tentu saja ada yang hilang. Ia tahu benar ada sesuatu yang hilang. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa yang hilang itu. Dan apakah sesuatu yang hilang itu penting atau tidak. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Yah... mungkin bukan sesuatu yang penting. Ia berputar membelakangi jendela dan memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Aula besar itu mulai ramai. Orang-orang terlihat gembira, saling tersenyum, tertawa, dan mengobrol. Biasanya, ia akan mengatakan pada orang tuanya jika ia tidak pulang tepat waktu, tapi tidak semalam ini, mungkin, bagi seorang gadis ini sudah di katakana larut malam. Ia yakin, orang tua serta kakaknya pasti sedang mencarinya, itu terbukti dengan terus berderingnya ponsel gadis itu. Namun, ia terus mengabaikannya, ia butuh privasi, dan inilah privasinya. Ponsel itu kembali berdering, dengan malas ia melirik layar ponselnya, hanya untuk melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, dan ternyata itu adalah ayahnya.

"Sudah aku duga, kau pasti ada di sini," Suara seseorang mengintrupsi, Sakura tidak perlu menoleh lagi, ia sudah hapal benar suara itu milik siapa.

"Mereka memberi taumu juga, _jii-san_?"

"Hm? Mereka tadi menghubungiku dan menanyakanmu, lalu aku berinisiatif untuk mencarimu, dan tempat pertama yang melintas di pikiranku adalah restoran ini."

"Yeah, tidak mungkin _Onii-chan _tau aku ada disini, jika mengingat hanya kau yang mengetahui restoran favoritku untuk merenung,"

"Jadi, apa kau tidak ingin pulang, gadis kecil? Ini sudah larut malam untuk gadis sepertimu,"

"Sebentar lagi, setidaknya setelah aku membayar tagihan makananku," Ucap Sakura seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan menuju kasir. Kakashi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat tingkah keponakannya ini.

"_Tadaima…" _ Ucap Sakura, Kakashi mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Okaeri… Sakura, kau dari mana saja? Kami semua mencemaskanmu, kau pergi tanpa memberi kabar, aku, Sasori, bahkan ayahmu telah menghubungi ponselmu, tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya," Ucap Tsunade seraya memeluk Sakura dengan erat, sedangkan Jiraiya dan Sasori, menghela nafas lega.

"Jangan membuat orang-orang khawatir, Sakura,"

"_Gomen… _Aku tadi berkunjung ke galeri seni, karena terlalu serius melihat lukisan, aku jadi lupa waktu, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, _kaa-san_," Ucap Sakura berbohong.

"Jangan ulangi lagi, Sakura," Ucap Jiraiya. Kakashi hanya menghela nafasnya mendengar kebohongan yang terlontar dari bibir keponakannya.

"Jadi, apakah _jii-san _akan menginap disini?"

"Hmm…" Ucap Kakashi seraya mengangguk.

"_Yatta… _kalau begitu kau tidur di kamarku saja, _jii-san_!" Ucap Sakura riang.

"TIDAK AKAN!" Ucap Tsunade, Jiraiya, dan Sasori bersamaan dengan wajah horor mereka.

"Huh, kenapa?" Ucap Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Kau, bodoh, atau apa, adikku yang manis?" Ucap Sasori dengan tatapan mata mengintimidasi.

"Apa kau telah di pengaruhi oleh pamanmu yang mesum ini?" Sakura memandangi Tsunade, Sasori, dan Kakashi bergantian

"Apa maksudnya sih? Aku tidak mengerti."

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menyeret adiknya untuk sedikit menjauh dari mereka, "Kau tau, Kakashi _jii-san_ sudah dewasa, dan kau sudah dewasa, jadi, tidak mungkin kau akan tidur bersamanya,"

"Tapi kenapa? Ketika aku kecil, aku selalu tidur dengan _jii-san_, kan? Tapi tidak ada yang melarang."

"Tapi kau sekarang telah dewasa, Sakura,"

"Huh, bilang saja _nii-chan _tidak ingin aku lebih menyayangi _jii-san_," Ucap Sakura seraya meninggalkan Sasori, Sasori terpaku, Kakashi bingung, dan orang tua Sakura hanya bisa pasrah melihat kepolosan Sakura.

* * *

Sakura sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah, setelah di rasanya penampilannya sudah cukup baik, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju rumah makan.

"_Ohayou…"_ Ucap Sakura seraya menarik kursi dan mendudukinya. Sasori mengambil roti tawar dan memolesinya dengan selai strawberry kesukaan Sakura, lalu meletakannya di piring Sakura.

"_Arigatou, onii-chan._" Sakura pun mulai melahap makanannya tanpa peduli dengan sekitarnya

"Jadi, Sakura, apa keputusanmu tentang perjodohannya?" saat itu juga, Sakura berhenti mengunyah makanannya.

"Ehm… bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini dulu?" Ucap Kakashi mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Aku selesai, _ittekimasu!_" Ucap Sakura seraya meninggalkan ruangan dengan berlari, mengabaikan panggilan ibu serta kakaknya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya sekarang? Tidak bisakah nanti saat ia pulang sekolah?" Ucap Tsunade seraya menatap Jiraiya sengit. Sudah cukup ia mengalah kemarin.

"Kita butuh jawabannya, aku sudah memberikannya waktu satu minggu untuk menentukan pilihannya."

"Bukan kita yang butuh jawabannya, tapi kau yang membutuhkannya! Kau tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku keika melihatnya yang akhir-akhir ini tampak murung,"

"Aku pergi," Ucap Jiraiya seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tanpa ada yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Jiraiya saat ini. Jauh di dalam hati Jiraiya, ia juga tidak ingin melihat Sakura seperti ini, di sini ia terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang egois dan hanya mementingkan kebahagiaan dirinya semata.

Sakura benar-benar dalam mood yang buruk, ia berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke tanah, tak jarang umpatan-umpatan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ck, sial, mengapa ayah senang sekali membuat moodku menjadi buruk, sih?" saat sedang asik-asiknya menggerutu, tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang menabraknya dan tubuhnya pun limbung—jatuh. Sakura meringis seraya mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit memar akibat terjatuh tadi.

"_Gomen, _aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu, _hontouni gomenasai,"_ Ucap orang yang menabrak Sakura tadi dengan membungkukan tubuhnya berulang-ulang, sepertinya ia merasa sangat bersalah.

"He? K-kau, Naruto, kan?" Ucap Sakura stengah berteriak karena terkejut

"S-Sakura-chan!" Ucap Naruto tak kalah terkejutnya. Naruto pun membantu Sakura berdiri.

"_Hisashiburi ne_ Sakura-_chan_," Ucap Naruto seraya memeluk Sakura.

"_Hisashiburi_ moo Naruto_-baka," _Ucap Sakura membalas pelukan Naruto

"Aku merindukanmu Sakura-_chan_, kita benar-benar tidak saling menghubungi satu sama lain," Ucap Naruto seraya tertawa.

"Bodoh! Kau fikir hanya kau yang merasakan rindu, aku juga merindukanmu! Bahkan rasa rinduku lebih besar." Ucap Sakura seraya memukul kepala Naruto pelan dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Ne, _bagaimana kau bisa kembali ke sini dan bersekolah di sini?" Lanjut Sakura, kemudian bel sekolah berbunyi.

"Aku akan menceritakannya, tapi sudah waktunya masuk kelas,"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membolos saja? Aku sedang dalam mood yang buruk,"

"Aku tidak masalah, waah sejak kapan, seorang _lady haruno _kita ini pandai membolos?" Ucap Naruto seraya menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura.

"_Urusai! _ Ayo, cepat," Merekapun menuju atap sekolah.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa, _lady haruno_?"

"Berhenti memanggil aku seperti itu, Naruto _no baka!"_

"Hahaha baiklah, aku berhenti, jadi, ada apa?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya ada apa, sedangkan aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto,"

"Benarkah? Tapi aku melihat seperti ada apa-apa, Sakura-_chan. _Dan harusnya kau menambahkan sufiks '_senpai' _bukannya '_baka',_" Ucap Naruto seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dan percakapan kita sekarang semakin membingungkan! Tunggu, '_senpai'?_ jangan bilang kau kakak kelasku!" Ucap Sakura histeris

"Tentu saja Sakura, dan kau adalah _kouhai _ku,"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku ikut akselerasi di New York,"

"Arghhh, aku membenci kenyataan ini!"

Dan hari itu, diisi dengan obrolan-obrolan Sakura dengan Naruto, banyak hal yang telah berubah dari Naruto yang tidak di ketahui Sakura, begitu pun sebaliknya, dulu, mereka berdua bersahabat, mungkin tidak hanya dulu, tapi, hingga sekarang, lima tahun yang lalu, Naruto harus meninggalakan Kota Konoha untuk ikut orang tuanya yang pindah ke New York, Sakura dan Naruto benar-benar hilang komunikasi, hingga akhirnya hari ini mereka berdua di pertemukan kembali.

* * *

**Big Thanks To :**

**hanazono yuri, desypramitha26, Tafis**

**Nakazaki Kyoutaru, Chi-chan Uchiharuno, Febri Feven  
**

**Tomat-chan, Serta Silent Reader :)**

* * *

**a/n : Kevin kembali lagi membawa chapter 5 LIHK... Sebelumnya, Kevin minta maaf kalo chapter ini lebih pendek dari yang kemaren-kemaren, tpi beneran, Kevin buntu dengan cerita selanjutnya, jadi, dari pada Kevin pendem, akhirnya Kevin update deh T_T. Gimana? cara penulisan Kevin, ada kemajuan kah? apa masih ada typo yang bertebaran? kritik serta saran yang membangun Kevin tunggu ^^  
**

**akhir kata...**

**RnR Please...**


End file.
